


A hole in the ground

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	A hole in the ground

We’re not in Wonderland, I’m not Alice and he is not the white rabbit  
Our lives never a fairytale, our happy endings ending up in flames  
Can we rewrite this story?

_There is a hole in the ground; it’s calling to me_

Tell me brother, do you believe in second chances, that there’s penance for my sins?  
I looked for forgiveness but all I found were broken mirrors and empty bottles  
I think they’re out of new beginnings, I couldn’t even borrow one

_There is a hole in the ground; I think this is goodbye_

Does it matter that I ran out of words when they’re all the same to you?  
How can you believe them when they’re written with knives and your blood the scarlet ink?  
Now silence is pressing down on me like rain-wetted dirt on an empty grave

_There is a hole in the ground; brother I am scared_

With you it’s not about words, truth is something you can touch, and hold, and bury  
If I’m Alice then he is the Cheshire cat, his words an honest deception  
I forgot how the story ends

_There is a hole in the ground; there is no coming back_

My last wish is for you to know that it’s alright  
I get to right my wrongs, your face the last thing I will ever know  
Men left this world with less, we never died alone

_There is a hole in the ground and it swallows me whole_


End file.
